cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jedi General Term
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jedi General Term page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 20:18, February 29, 2012 here is the picture I hope you can see it ok new Season 5 trailer long too hope you like it and don't freak out at some of the things you'll see http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syh1_4WOY6w&feature=plcp here it is here it is I found it http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Yevetha CLICK ON THIS LINK OR ELSE... This is a totally awesome thingmajigger. http://www.starwars.com/play/online-activities/crawl-creator/index.jsp?cs=a5n96y9mdy Ashley Ahsoka Skysword, Jedi Padawan (talk) 21:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Funny how we first met on repubpuc commando -burner mereel Hey Term the Episode with Yoda and the Jedi Younging's hey a friend on the forums found this http://blog.cartoonnetwork.com/2012...-the-gathering/ theres a Wookiee Younging http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocA8drSsSco the reprogrammed magna guard other job keeping us on our toes based off of this The Tick vs The Tick link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFpGtSwCPBs Jysella Plazma Coldstalker (talk) 04:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC)Jysella, or Jelly. O_o It didn't show for me so I'm trying again http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFpGtSwCPBs here you go :O uh oh http://starwars.com/news/a-new-direction-for-lucasfilm-animation.html Jysella Plazma Coldstalker (talk) 02:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Term, it's Jysella. I want to apologize for not being on as much, my computer heats up every time I use CWA, plus it eats up my bandwidth. If those weren't the case, I'd be on more often but unfortunately I find myself only logging in to download the latest updates (Not that they are THAT good) Anyways, whats up? :) Jysella Plazma Coldstalker (talk) 01:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Lol I figured you were watching TV, my best bet was a rerun of the Walking Dead or something. And its okay, I can't say I'm very surprised to be honest XD Anyways, how's York and Recis? Hey Hey Term its Shaia sorry me and sis haven't been on in a while we just got back from vacation we didn't know if we were going or not it we are ok I'm gonna try to get on soon hope you all are ok The Voth in Star trek online ok you remeber when recis and I told you about the Voth? well here ya go don't freak out :) http://sto.perfectworld.com/news/?p=1001931 Edit. Hey Term they just posted a new blog with the Voth I thought you would like this also http://sto.perfectworld.com/news/?p=1004711 same thing again don't lose it :) I'm kidding Edit. 2 okay here you go http://sto.perfectworld.com/news/?p=1008951 Edit. 3 http://sto.perfectworld.com/news/?p=1009591 The solanae dyson adventure zone Edit. 4 http://sto.perfectworld.com/blog/?p=1017171 Dyson joint command Reputation Jysella Plazma Coldstalker (talk) 03:05, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey! How're you doing? The Bonus Content for the clone wars heres the link that someone on the forums posted http://www.starwarsunderworld.com/2014/01/rumor-titles-and-description-for-clone.html so you can send a friend request my handle on star trek online is @captain2400 Edit. here is the link I was telling you about some of the other stuff coming on the star trek game TERM SRSLY TERM. SONY IS SHUTTING DOWN CWA. I LEFT A COMMENT ON YOUR PAGE BUT IDK IF YOU SAW IT. I NEEEEEEED TO KNOW WHAT SERVER(S) YOU PLAY ON ON TOR SO WE CAN CONVERSE OVER THAT. PLEASEEEEEEEEEE. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. ~ Ahsoka❥ (talk) 19:37, January 26, 2014 (UTC) This would be me replying to the message you left on my talk page. Yes, we're going to need some way to stay in touch. I was thinking SWTOR, but obviously that only applies to those that play it. If the wiki stays up, we can probably stay in touch through it, but it isn't very private and stuff. I don't know. ~ Ahsoka❥ (talk) 01:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC)